Greed and Lust
by YaKkOxXxXAkko2
Summary: For thor353 on Deviantart featuring his OCs Greed and Lust. M for sexual material


The Android Monkeys returned to their home the same time they usually did, though one of them seemed to be more satisfied than the others. Greed walked to his room with the widest smirk he'd had for a week. He stole two extra sacks of money and gold coins, more than he usually stole, and a lot of the ammunition he carried with him was gone, so he'd obviously had a nice time firing his guns off as well. A lit cigarette hung from his mouth, burning a small trail of smoke into the room. He propped one sack beside the wall and laid on his bed, relaxing in his gold-covered room. Lust had followed him all the way to the room, carrying the other bag. She set it down beside the other one, turning to Greed.

"You must be tired from all that shooting and robbing." She commented, fixing her long purple hair. Greed only chuckled.

"No way, girl. You kiddin'? All that cash gave me extra energy. I feel like I could take on the biggest bank on Shuggazoom!" He laughed for a moment, almost dropping his cigarette. He eventually did calm down and took his almost finished cigarette out of his mouth and put it down in a golden ashtray. "There just ain't enough time to rob ev'ryone. We'll get the rest o' them tomarrah." Lust walked over to him, twirling a lock of her long, purple hair. Her eyes half-shut and her chest puffed out, exaggerating the white fur in the shape of a heart on her chest.

"You sure showed them you're no one to mess around with, honey." She came up onto the bed and got over him, her knees beside his waist. "Is there anything I can possibly do for you?" She spoke in a soft yet seductive tone, her eyes fixed on his. He smirked in response, his golden tooth shining.

"Hell yeah girl." Their lips came together as their tongues met in a french kiss, though it lasted only a few moments. When they came apart Lust was over Greed, she slowly removed his brass knuckles and many bracelets, placing them on a golden bedside table, listening to him intently. "Gimme some o' ya sugar, baby." She giggled softly at him, her eyes coming even more shut, but not completely closed.

"Whatever you want sweetie." Their lips brushed and came together, their tongues once again dancing with each other and soon both were groaning at the pleasure. Greed wrapped an arm around Lust's waist, quickly snapping his fingers to turn off the lights before his other hand went to stroke the back of her head and down her long, purple hair. Before too long Greed ended their kiss so he could flip them over, being on top and dominant, like he liked. Lust didn't seem to mind either, giving him the same seductive look. Instead of engaging in another passionate kiss, his head dipped down to her chest, his mouth wrapping around one of her supple breasts, sucking in a gentle manner on her tit. Her second one was being massaged and caressed by one of Greed's hands. Lust quite enjoyed this spoiling, leaning back and opening her mouth, releasing many moans. Once he had gotten the taste of one he longed for the other, so he took it, wrapping his mouth around the other, sucking on it while his tongue rubbed mainly against her nipple.

After a while of sucking on her breasts the male of the two pulled his head back, looking down at his female companion. Lust was slowly catching her breath, the purple and white fur on her chest rising and falling noticeably, some of the fur starting to dry.

"You like it, don't cha?" Greed asked the purple and gray simian below him, already knowing the answer. He simply got a pleasurable groan out of her as a definite yes. "How 'bout here?" The golden Greed asked, again knowing the answer, as one hand found its way between her legs, rubbing he already soaking wet and warm pussy. Lust responded by moaning, her back arching at the most pleasing strokes he made with his fingers. Bright blush was starting to appear around her cheeks.

Greed pushing one finger inside her to test her tightness and the results didn't disappoint. He licked his lips and got over her, pressing his crotch into hers. He had to have her. Something about the light of the moon washing over her features and her beautiful features made him get very aroused very fast. He quickly took off his ammo belt and threw it to the side, looming over Lust. He prodded at her entrance with his large cock, pushing inside her and moaning immediately at her warmth and tightness. Lust let a moan out as well, her lips feeling cry form al this open-mouth moaning she'd been doing.

Greed pressed his lips against hers, moistening her lips and mouth with his tongue then having it retreat form her mouth so he could begin his movements back and forth, without much difficulty. The bed creaking and sweet moans of passion were the noises that flowed into the room. The speed of Greed's humping motion increased to what almost seemed like lightning fast speeds, at least to the female below him it seemed like it. All of this physical stimulation got Lust to her orgasm very quickly. It was first signaled by her body tensing, grabbing Greed's back and her fingers digging into his fur. She let out a great moan louder than all those previous, every muscle tightening as waves of pleasure were sent through her body.

Greed continued to ride her through her orgasm, though when hers ended that was when his began, tensing up as well throughout the entire ordeal. He grabbed the sheets and felt his sweet seed come spraying out of him and enter her. Lust groaned softly, feeling this happen inside her.

When Greed was finished he came out of his female companion and laid beside her, both of them sweaty and panting heavily to cool down from the wonderful activity.

"Damn." Was the first word that came out of Greed's mouth once he caught his breath. Lust smiled and turned on her side to face him, snuggling up to one of his golden arms.

"That was wonderful, honey." Greed smirked and wrapped his arm around Lust, pulling her in closer.

"Course it was. You're the sexiest monkey in all o' Shuggazoom, baby." Greed couldn't help but yawn. He had gotten very tired suddenly from all the energy needed to create such pleasure for the two. Lust closed her purple eyes and snuggled close to his warm body.

"You feeling tired sweetie?" She asked. Greed nodded and stretched out his other arm.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need my strength tomarrah." He leaned his head back on the pillow and let his other arm rest on Lust's waist. "G'night, baby." Greed said.

"Goodnight handsome." Lust responded in a soft and soothing tone


End file.
